hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
San Marino
San Marino (サンマリノ Sanmarino), officially the Most Serene Republic of San Marino, is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series:' Hetalia: Axis Powers'. She represents the european mini-state San Marino Appearance She has long blond hair, tied into two pigtails by two red ribbons, with a zig zag curl on the right side of her head that represents the three towers, "Rocca", "Cesta" and "Montale", symbols of San Marino and is also a her erogenous zone. Her skin is slightly darker than Veneziano and lighter than Romano. She usually wears a white and blue dress, with a red ribbon, a grey socks and a small black shoes. She's sometimes represented holding a piadina (It is usually made with white flour, lard or olive oil, salt and water with inside ham, cheese, salad, mozzarella and usually also tomato). Aurora originally had dark blond hair, but since San Marino is a land very sunny, the sun has lighted her hair. In the Nekotalia version Aurora is a black angora cat with a big red ribbon on the tail. ''Personality and Interests'' Aurora's a very determined, outgoing, cheerful, sometimes also irascible and very clumsy (she's famous for this). She love singing so much! Her favourite dish is "Piadina Romagnola" and the famous "Torta Tre Monti"(consists of round wafers filled with cocoa and hazelnut cream stacked in five layers and finished in dark chocolate). She is very good with the crossbow and in fact each year she organizes a tournament crossbow. Her house is decorated in a medieval style. She loves to admire the landscape and the starry sky from the castle of her house and the flowers named Delphinium, mostly a type of this flower that she named "Verissimo del Titano" also making it the her national flower. She has a little red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris italicus), named "Soap". Relationship﻿ North Italy Main article: North Italy '' She has an unstable relationship with him because he always makes her angry with his constant invasions into the San Marino's territory. When she stands next to him, she is always blushing because she's secretly in love with Veneziano, but since she does not want to admit it, she always makes a straight face in his presence. When they were kids they always played together and were good friends. Feliciano gave her a daisy in a sign of eternal friendship, which the girl still retains. She was the only one to know that Feliciano was a boy. South Italy ''Main article: South Italy They're very good friends even if he usually makes her angry. Aurora regards him as a brother and no more. She helped him together to Feliciano for the problem of backwardness America Main article: America '' After her release, she became a good friend of America so much that he gave her a fountain. She usually visits America at his home. Malta They're her best friends, they do many things together and are inseparable and they help each other. They do many pic-nic together for relax then after a hard day. Ancient Rome ''Main article: Ancient Rome She hate him, because his fault she has experienced a horrific childhood of pain for the persecutions against the Christians. Aurora was always forced to be his maid and she was raised by him since to her independence, even if (as Canada)sometimes was forgotten. She is ashamed to be her relative Seborga Main article: Seborga They are get on, Aurora sometimes visits him. She considers him one of his greatest friends However, occasionally makes her angry for his sudden visits. Seborga always asks her to marry him but she but she always refuses. Monaco Main article: Monaco They are very good friends since they were child. They always help each other. When Aurora has free time she visits her to spend the afternoon watching the sky together Trivia *The her surname "Diacono" is like that of the founder of San Marino "Saint Marino Diacono" *The date of Aurora's birthday, September 3, is when Saint Marino took refuge on Mount Titano and he founded San Marino as independent state with the consent of the Roman Empire. ✖If you don't have the permission of the creator, DO NOT USE OR COPY THIS SUBJECT!✖ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Hetalia Category:Ministates